Future In The Past
by WilDKyuubi
Summary: InuYasha Naruto crossover. Naruto's home is destroyed now with no past he's awaits for the time when the world needs him. Now he's in feudal era Japan with demons, preistesses and jewel shard's.What's a ninja demon to do?m goar/lemons?
1. Begging of the End

**OK well lately i've been getting idea after idea so I'm just writing them all down. This is a Naruto Inuyasha cross over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha if I did Sasuke wouldn't be gay and Naruto would kick everyone's ass!...Which he will in this story.**

**--**

**Time of Shinobi(Konoha)**

Right now in Konoha all is lost. Why you might ask? Well Orochimaru and his village has been destroyed. Sasuke was returned and was given a sentence of 3years in maximum security, with Anbu super vision for 2 years after that. Really the only reason he's still a ninja and all these things happened is because of one person.

Uzumaki Naruto. This young ninja, now at the age of 18, did it all. Destroyed the sound with an organized attack from Konoha and Suna. He destroyed 1/3 of their ranks by himself. Also he killed Orochimaru and knocked out Sasuke. When Sasuke woke up he felt like he was sleeping all that time. It was obvious that the curse seal screwed with his mind.

Upon their return Tsunade was going to sentence Sasuke to death. Surprisingly he excepted this. The council was furious. However just 1 hour before the public execuction Naruto made an appeal to the council. He vowged for the Uchiha that he was now stable and would never had left if not for the influence of the seal. After much argueing with the Hokage she agreed.

Naruto had left the day after the appeal was made. He travelled all the countries learning everything about them. He made new friends...and enemies. Finally he decided to return to his home the day before his fusion with Kyuubi was complete. The scene that meet him made him cry for the first time in years.

What was once a happy and proud village was complete and utter chaos. Buildings collapsed, burying people alive. The once green grass stained crimson with blood. People were all going to their last defence. The Hokage tower.

Naruto speed there as fast as possible. Upon his arrivale he thought it couldn't be any worse but, he was wrong. People, civilian and ninja alike, were shreded to peices. Some missing arms and legs while others had stab wounds through their backs. Medic ninja were helping all they could but, it was for not. Half of these people were already dead. The remaining would lose 1/4 within days.

Everyone looked up at the new arrival and felt hope, even if it was a little. Their number one most surprising ninja was here. Surely the one who did so many great things could help them! He intended to. He started to use what he learned. Using medical jutsus no one had every seen he healed wounds thoiught to be fatal. He saved many lives. When he finished with the dying and seriously wounded he went to see Tsunade. He didn't even break a sweat.

Finally finding Tsunade he questioned her. "Baa-chan what the hell happened while I was gone!?"

Tsunade looked up and sighed in ease. Her little brother was here. He would know what to do.

"Something horrible happened Naruto-" She began untill...

"NO SHIT!! I could figure that much out if I was blind AND deaf!" Now many people had turned to watch and only they knew what was coming. Cause Naruto sure didn't.

POW

He got smacked right in the kisser.

"As I was saying. It seems that while you were travelling Akatsuki gathered the last of the demons. They wanted their power what they didn't expect was for the demons to be too powerful." Naruto nodded and signaled her to coninue." The demons have destroyed all of Akatsuki and came to Konoha."

"Why would they come here?" Asked Naruto.

"Well they knew you lived here. My geuss is they want the kyuubi to join them. They have been attacking us since yesterday. We have lost many. That is evident looking around this room."

Everyone looked sadened again. Naruto sighed this wasn't the worst part.

"...If all 8 have been attacking since yesterday. Kyuubi or not you would all be dead... They've been playing with you...Trying to draw me out." He mused.

Tsunade needed to think. She didn't get the time before the entire building was lifted by a sandstorm powered by extreme winds.

"DAMN IT!!" Naruto raored.

Before he could attack the enemy demons Tsunade grabbed his shoulder and teleported away. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a huge hollow cave. It didn't seem very special except for the shrine at the end.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BAA-CHAN!!" He screamed then he saw something that made him freeze up. He saw fear and great sadness in Tsunade's eyes.

"Naruto...It's..to late to save Konoha. We'll be dead soon. I'm going to do my last acts as Hokage right now so listen up." She said starting in a weak whisper working up and finishing in a strong, commanding voice. He could only nod dumbly.

"First I'm now making you officail Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. Secondly I'm telling you as of now your father was the fourth Hokage Arashi Kazama. Naruto him and your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, did what they had to do...They loved you till their last breaths." At this he was shocked. He felt angry that his father had sealed his fate into him at birth but he was happier then angry. He had had a family at one point. He then listened to the rest of what Tsunade had to say," I'm Going to put you under a jutsu created by your father in times of dire need. Until either you completly learn all you can from Kyuubi or your power is needed you will be under eternal sleep."

She looked at her seregate brother with tears in her eyes. She knew it had to be done for the help of the world. If Kyuubi's power vanished the bijuu may leave...Hopefully. She saw the pain and sadness in her brothers eyes and looked away. She wanted to remember him as a great and powerful shinobi.

Naruto was devistated. He goes away for a training trip and all of a sudden he needs to leave again. Looking at Tsunade with her head held down he decided it was time to tell her how he really felt.

"...Baa-chan. I...Know you have to do this no matter what. I want you to know... I've always thought of you as a mother figure to me. I'll miss you...Okaa-san." He said silent tears falling down his face. She looked up with wide eyes before smiling. She loved him so much. She couldn't even find the words to say it. So she started the jutsu.

Going through almost 1000 handseals faster then anyone would be able to follow she stopped on the ryuu seal. Calling out the jutsu," toki fuuin no jutsu!" Naruto started to be covered from his feet up in a pink barrier. With one last smile at each other Tsunade whispered her final words to him.

"I love you, sochi" And he was covered completly. Tsunade went back to find the Hokage tower completly destroyed. Her home village burning to the ground. Bodies lay every where most un recognizable. She could make out small details of one body. Pink hair matted in blood with a severed arm not to far away wearing gloves. Sakura's gloves. Tsunade let one lone tear slide down her face seeing her home like this.

_'At least Naruto's safe. The future will need someone like him.' _After this thought a wave earth and sand shot at her. She was crushed in mere seconds with a small smile on her face.

--

**With Naruto (mindscape)**

After Tsunade finished the jutsu Naruto found him self in his mindscape once again. Though, it had changed for the better since his childhood days. No longer were there pipes strewn on the ceiling. Or water on the floor in a sewer like manner. Now an open medow surrounded by forestry greeted him. A full moon hung in the centre of a clear sky. A river running in the background complete with a waterfall. Looking around instead of seeing the red eyes of Kyuubi behind caged bars, he saw the form of a man with silk black clothes, red flames playing at the bottom. The red haired, red eyed, man stood around Naruto's hight of 6 foot 3.

What really stood out about the man was the red fox ears on his head along with nine red with gold tipped tails. Around his neck was a collar with the kanji for 'seal'.

**"So the pathetic jailor comes again. Heh. Your pathetic needing an old woman to come save you." **Kyuubi chuckled in a very amused, though very demonic, voice.

"Grr. Who are you to call me pathetic you insulant fox! Do you forget who gave you your slight freedom!" Naruto roared in outrage at the teme fox.

**"I remeber. I also remeber what your nindo is. You never go back on a promise. And yet you promised to protect your village with your life. AND WHAT HAPPENED! You were saved by your 'Obaa-chan' while your **_**precaise**_** village burned to the ground," **Kyuubi said while spitting the word precaise woth utmost hate and dicussed. Then he took on an amused look.**" Hehe I only wished I could claim some form of assistance in destroying your puny human friends." **The fox said an evil glint in his eyes.

Now Naruto was growing impasiont. He needed to ask the fox now or it would be ruined.

"Sigh Listen fox you and I both know that we were going to merge tomorrow right?" After reseiving a barely perseptibale nod he continued. "Well since this jutsu basically freezes us until some one needs us again me and you are going to be stuck with each other longer then I'd like." Naruto finished with a look of disgust and resentment on his face.

Kyuubi growled lowly after hearing this. It was true. Though Kyuubi hated the idea of it's great power being absorbed by one of these 'undeserving human flesh bags', it was inevetable. It was even looking forward to finally being rid of the insesnt whining the container did. Now kyuubi would have to listen to him for kami-sama knows how long! Kyuubi was not happy in the least.

**"Grr Why do you bring this up. Surely you must have an idea?"**

"That I do fox and this is it. Teach me." He stated simply with a dead serious look on his face. Silence followed this until deep mirthful laughter chorused from inside the cage. The fox almost rolling on the ground from the laughter.

**"You want ME to train YOU. HAHAHA. And why would I do that. You are already getting my power and memories now I need to teach you?! NOT LIKELY BRAT!!" **Kyuubi's once amused voice turned to anger at the end. Naruto just sighed. Now he needed to use logic to negotiate with the giant fox. ** (OMG!! Naruto's using logic! RUN IT"'S The END OF THE WORLD. Well his anyways.)**

"LISTEN YOU MANGEY FLEE BITTEN FOX!!" Naruto roared his eyes flashing a deep red. Kyuubi desided to listen to what he had to say. I mean really, It's not like thier going anywhere any time soon.

"Sigh. Once I absorb your power I'll not only gain your power and memories. Esentially I'll become a second you. The next Kyuubi no Yoko. Now like I said before, I'll be a second you. Now without the knowledge to use my powers I'll be much weaker then I should be. Becoming a mockery to the grand title of 'The Most Powerful of The Nine Bijuu'. Do you really want people to look down on me. On the name of the great kitsune demon?" Naruto finished his sly speech. Hoping the Kitsune would fall for it. Adding in a few well placed compliments didn't hurt either.

Kyuubi thought on all the human had said. It was true. Kitsune would be seen as weak if he wasn't strong enough for such a title. And this infureated it to no end. She would teach the human. If only to show the power of kitsune demons. NO ONE LOOKED DOWN ON THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!!

**"Fine kit, I'll teach you but what do I get in return? Surely you don't expect these teachings to be free of charge." **Kyuubi asked with a glint in it's eyes.

"Hmm. I can change your cell into something much more comfertable and, perhaps, when I absorb your power I could think of a way to send you back to the demon realm. I mean it's better then nothing right?" Naruto questioned looking up into the cold calculating eyes and seeing a hint of...Happiness. Wow that looks weird in a 50 thousand story high fox demons eyes.

**"Then we have a deal kit. Oh and training begins now!" **Kyuubi shouted. After that silence fell on the mind scape until an earth shattering screech was heard followed by howls of both pain and laughter. Oh yes it was going to be a LOOONNG wait.

--

**A/N: Well I've been seeing a lot of Inuyasha cross overs and thought I might try one. So tell me how I did and also, answer a few questions for me.**

**1: Should Naruto be cold or just his regular goofy self**

**a) Yes**

**b) No**

**2: Who should Naruto be paired with for a love interest**

**a) Kagome**

**b) Songo**

**c) Ayame (the wolf tribe girl)**

**d) a demon OC**

**3: Should Naruto have a Harem and if so which girls**

**a) Yes**

**b) No**

**Give list of people you would want in the harem. Also plz R&R**

**thanks - WilDKyuubi XD**


	2. Reason at Last

**alright I still need help deciding if it's gonna be a harem fic or not. Not that harems are bad but, I've read to many stories were the people in the harem are just like "Oh hi, your hot let's fuck." I just don't think I have the writing skills to work them all in. **

**I think that the girls that would work with Naruto are:**

**Ayame**

**Kikyo**

**kagora**

**and some demon OC (I'm leaning towards Kitsune)**

**I'm looking for a beta writer now so yeah**

**Finally Naruto will be cold at first because he doesn't want to get attached to anything. He hates the pain of losing people precious to him. Mostly he'll open up to Shippo and Kirara, when he meets them, seeing as they are demons like him.**

**Also I read a review saying Naruto and a Kitsune OC could be like Shippo's new family and I was already thinking about that.**

**This chapter is manly for those who don't know much about the InuYasha series. It's a recap of the end of Naruto world and the begging of InuYasha.**

**On with the story!**

**--**

Ever since that time where Naruto had been sealed everything changed. Big time.

Since the Bijuu were unable to get the Kyuubi they were stopped from being able to return to Makai. The demon realm. So they settled for the next best thing. Destroying mass quantities of land. What else?

The Bijuu together crushed all the hidden villages. Iwa fell when the seven tailed Badger, **shichibi (seven tailed), **caused major landslides. Collapsing the entire village onto itself. Few escaped and the ones that did were electrocuted by lightning strikes from the six tailed weasel **rokubi (six tail)**.

Kusa tried to prove that their village was just as good as the supposedly five great shinobi villages. Collecting all their forces they tried to take out the weakest Bijuu **ichibi (one tailed)**. However, not having any seal masters to seal the beast they all perished at the ichibi's hands. The last thing the heard was it;s gleeful howls.

And so civilization was brought to it's knees. No longer were there ninja to stand in their way. Only one problem remained for the great tailed beasts. Who would take the title of the Kyuubi? Only one could have such power. So they battled for the right to hold it.

All but the **hachibi (eight tailed) **had fallen to fellow Bijuu in the fighting. Though he did sustain great injury. Slowly dieing the power of all Bijuu became lost to the world.

Then people started to rebuild. And as they rebuild they slowly began to forget. Forgetting the uses of chakra and the way of ninja. Forgetting all about the great Bijuu and what had been the near destruction of the world.

The world began to be primitive. Forgetting all knowledge from the past. Now demons were a common sight. Though still many were not liked there were some demons who lived in peace withhumans. Demons even fell in love with humans thus making half demons. One such demon was the great demon lord of the west Inu no Taisho.

He fell in love with a human woman and soon she gave birth to a son. Unfortunatley people killed the great dog demon in order to 'free the princess from the demons control'. So one of the sons of Inutaisho lived with his mom. Astracised for being neither human nor demon.

As time moves on the boy, named InuYasha grew bitter and closed himself off to the world. However soon just like his father he meet a human woman. Not just any human though, no, it was a priestess by the name of Kikyo.

Slowly he grew to respect her. Then that respect turned to love. And she loved him. Together they guarded the sacred jewel shard, the shikotama. However a plan formed between the two. To escape the duties of guarding the sacred jewel and being free from the life of a priestess.

For you see if a wish is made on the jewel it will be granted, regardless of the intentions. InuYasha being a half demon could wish for one of two things. Becoming a full demon or becoming a human. Once the wish is made the jewel would seize to exist. And they could follow their love for each other.

Neither of them knew that a new power, in the form of a half demon by the name of Naraku, a human twisted by his own selfish desires. Over hearing the plan Naraku formed one of his own.

Changing into InuYasha's form he visited Kikyo and changed the time of the meeting. Telling her to bring the shard tomorrow instead. She was curious but, quickly agreed thinking nothing of it. Everything began to unravel the next day.

When Kikyocame with the shikotamashe was ripped in the side. With that she fell forward but, refused to lose herself to blissful unconsciousness. Opting to ask why InuYasha would do such a thing. His answer broke what little of her heart still remained.

"Foolish. Did you really think I loved you? Haha. All I wanted was the jewel and you gave it right to me. Thanks for all the help." He said in a sarcastic and sadistic voice. Grabbing the shikotama he started to walk away, followed by her screams and wails of betrayal. She came to a conclusion then. He planned it from the begging and he would pay. Half the plan was completed.

While this was happening Naraku had confronted InuYasha as Kikyo. Telling him the same thing to meet earlier then planed. Again InuYasha was curious but, thought nothing of it. She was the one who helped him feel again. She was the first person he had ever loved and she showed love to him.

When InuYasha came to make his wish on the jewel shard he saw Kikyo in the distance. He ran to her and expected to be greeted warmly. Instead she insulted him saying she could never love a filthy half breed. At this he went into a rage. She thought of him as a filthy halfbreed! No more would he let them call him that. He would wish on the jewel and become full demon.

Inuyasha arrived at the shrine and took the jewel. Running from the villagers who shot arrows at him. Word of his betrayal spread and Kikyo came and strung her holy arrows she fired at him, while crying his name one last time. When he turned around and their eyes looked each saw similar emotions.

Kikyo'seyes showed anger, betrayal and sadness. Anger for him lying and playing with her heart. Betrayal that he would do such a thing. And finally sadness that she had to do this.

InuYasha felt the same way though for different reasons. He was angry that she would call him a half-breed even though she said she loved him no matter what. He felt betrayed that she was striking him for what he felt had to be done. Finally, he was sad that he wouldn't get a chance to make all this up to her.

The arrow struck just above his heart and pinned him to a tree. This tree was the Tree of Ages said to never age. When he was pinned he was sealed to the tree to forever remain there until someone of holy power removed the arrow. After sealing him Kikyo fell to blood loss and was dieing. Her final order was to her sister, Kaede, to burn her body with the sacred jewel so no one would be able to get it.

Kaede looked at Inuyasha's pinned form one last time and saw something no one would be able to answer. On his face was a small smile. Many wondered what he smiled about but, he remained silent.

Around 50 years after this a young girl by the name of Kagome stumbled through her families well and was transported to the feudal era. There she was attacked by a centipede woman. The centipede attacked because Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo. Holding the Shikon jewel within her body. Running away from the centipede she came across InuYasha's tree.

After being chained to the tree and being smothered to death InuYasha woke up. He gave Kagome a choice. Free him and he'd kill the demon or she could die. She choose to live and he quickly disposed of the centipede. However afterward he went after Kagome trying to get the jewel shard again. Kaede, now the village priestess and elder, gave Kagome a set of prayer beads. Putting them around InuYasha's neck all she needed was an activation word. Using the words "SIT BOY!" He was no longer a threat.

Soon news of the jewel spread and a crow demon quickly stole it to gain power. InuYasha told Kagometo shoot the demon with her arrows since Kikyo was an excellent marksmen. Unfortunately she was unable to get a good shot. Using quick thinking she shot another arrow though her aim caused the jewel to be shattered into thousands of pieces. Now with the help of friends InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo the fox demon kit, Miroku a perverted monk, Sango a demon slayer and her faithful companion Kirara travel to fix the shard. Also they wish to destroy Naraku for their horrible pasts.

This is where our story beggins a new.

Flying through the sky a jewel shad travels and enters a cave. Inside the cave is a pillar of pink energy that still radiated power. The jewel came closer and inside was the face of a boy around the age of fifteen. He had blond hair and whisker like marks on his cheek. His eyes closed he wore a smile on his face.

The jewel imbeded itself into the barrier and a pulse of power generated through out the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's Mindscape**

It has been kami knows how long in this place. Was it just a couple years? A couple hundred? Maybe a thousand? They weren't sure anymore. Too caught up in their training and, though they wouldn't admit it to each other, growing friendship.

Naruto had been training in using his demonic powers ever since they were sealed. During this time Naruto grew to grudgingly respect the great fox demon. Even going as far as to call him sensei. Now Narutowas much stronger then he once was. He could even have a spar with Kyuubi and tie but, only barely.

Kyuubi, for his part, was very proud of his containers achievements. Getting a tie in a spar with him was something only a handful could do and considering how long they might have been sealed then Naruto is now the only one.

Training had been dificult. First Naruto needed to get used to his hightened senses and strength. Afterwards Kyuubi taught him all about Kitsune demons and their natures. Ilusions and even his own personal attacks. Also he learned how to control all his tails and their powers.

Unlike the other Bijuu that only rule over one element Kyuubi ruled them all. Each of his nine tails represented a mastered element. These elements are fire, water, earth, wind, wood, lightning, light, ice and darkness. Naruto had inherited all of these except for darkness which is the ninth tail.

During a training break something suddenly entered Naruto's mind. Kyuubi and Naruto were instantly on guard for the intruder. A women in a priestessoutfit with samurai styled chest and shoulder pads. She had a sword sheathed at her side. She had black hair and eyes. What was most noticeable was the aura of power and wisdom she gave off. Naruto was amazed by this person but, Kyuubi was angered by her presence.

**"GRR What do you want **_**miko**_**!" **He said, spitting the word out with venom. Naruto was instantly on guard. Kyuubi had told him of how Miko's killed demon's. Kyuubi tried to hide it but, Naruto could sense the fear in his sensei's voice. It appeared that not even the great Kyuubi was without his fears. Especially when it came to his student's life.

"Calm yourself kitsune. I'm here to make a deal of sorts with your container." The mystery miko said. Glancing between the two fox demons(or soon to be fox demon) she immediately noticed the differences. Where the Kyuubiregarded her with anger and slight fear. The boy, however, looked on guard and emotionless but, also well hidden curiosity. Maybe he could be trusted.

"Why would we make a deal with you? I'm turning into a full demon as we speak and as soon as I can I'm sending sensei back to Makai." Naruto said as he inched a little closer to Kyuubi to calm his nerves.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by either of the other occupants.

"Hehe. Simple child. You are trapped in here right now. Unable to get out until the world needs you." The miko said walking around the two non-challantly as the watched her every movement carefully.

**"So? What are you getting at?" **Kyuubi asked in little more then a growl.

"You need a purpose. I can give it to you. However you must decide before I tell you what to do." She said sitting down and waiting for an answer. For a little privacy they decided to use a mental link.(AN/ don't get smart I know that their already in his mind so it's a mind within a mind.)

_'Do you think we should trust her sensei? I mean, you told me that miko's were one of demon's only fears. Right?'_

_**'Yes kit, they are. Though I think we have little choice your ready now. To use your powers and take the title of Lord of the East.' **_Kyuubithought with pride at the last part.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS SENSEI?!" Naruto shouted forgetting to talk in his thoughts, causing the miko to raise an eyebrow.

**"YES I'M SURE AND WHAT'S THE POINT OF USING THE MIND LINK IF YOUR TO MUCH OF AN IDIOT TO **_**NOT**_**SPEAK OUT LOUD!!" **Kyuubi roared right in the boys face.

"YEAH!! SO WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING OUT LOUD YOU MANGY FLEE-BAG!!" At this Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and he said in a deathly quite voice that promised lots of pain.

**"Are you comparing me to a **_**dog**_**?" **He said looking straight into his eyes.

"...Maybe I did." Naruto said staring right back. Everything got quite as the two bared their teeth at each other. The mikojust stared withan interested and amused face. Suddenly both of them turned around and looked at her. Then back at each other and back again. Finally they decided.

"D**ea**l**!"**They said together. The miko smiled and went into an explanation about the shikon jewel and what's happened recently.

"So, your names Midoriko and you want me to collect these jewel shards?" Naruto asked trying to make sure he got everything right.

"Yes. Oh and if you meet an untrained miko by the name of Kagome then you should help her." Midoriko said with a smile. Naruto still seemed a bit apprehensive about it.

**"Sigh Just do it brat. I wanna go home and tell them about all I've been through."**

"Even me sensei?!" Narutoasked happily with stars in his eyes for being remembered in Makai. He would be a legend!

**"HEH Yah I'll tell them all about the little flesh-bag that coned me into training him for a ride home." **He looked at Naruto and saw he was a litle crest fallen. Then he smirked**," And also about how he surpassed every expectation anyone threw at him." **He said smirk turning into a smile. Naruto looked up in shock and also smiled a true smile.

"Aww. Come here you fluff ball give me a hug!" Naruto said jumping up and grabbing hold of Kyuubi's snout. Kyuubi was looking at his nose cross eyed and shaking his head furiously all the while screaming," GET OFF YOU STUPID MONKEY!!" Midoriko tried to hold it in but she couldn't. She started laughing her guts out.

Finally everything was under control and they were ready to begin. Soon Midoriko started radiating a pink aura and Naruto walked over to her. Placing a hand on her sholder a flash of white consumed his mindscape. He was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In cave**

The pink barrier around the boy started to crack as immensepower from both the jewel and him coursed through it. Finally all the barrier burst into nothingness as Naruto emerged for the first time in decades.

He was dressed in the same clothes he wore on the day of his sealing. Wearing a plain black shirt with white ANBUarmor on top. He had black cargo pants with lots of pockets and hidden seals lining it. His fore-head protector had the leaf symbol along in the middle. The only major changes were that his eyes now had slits for pupils, he had very prominent fangs and an almost six feet long tail. Not big changes at all.

Looking around he looked at his feet and saw that the jewel shard was there. Bending down and picking it up Naruto felt a slight stinging sensation in his fingers on the jewel. Smoke was rising off his thumb and index finger. Slowly the smoke stopped rising and th stinging was gone. Shrugging Narutodecided to head to the mouth of the cave and get a look around.

Once he got there he didn't even recognize the forest or trees outside. Taking a closer look he saw that the place looked a little familiar. He just couldn't place it. Sighing he decided he could ponder it while he got aquanted better with the land. He couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something in his master plan...

_'Oh well. It's probably something stupid anyway' _he decided just about to jump off into the setting sun-

_**'KIT!! You better let me out of here you SON OF A BITCH!! Or I'll make SURE no one will ever want to be your mate except for a guy named BUBBA!'**_

_'Oh was that what I forgot about?' _Naruto questioned mentally as Innocent as possible.

_**'YES!!' **_Kyuubi said eager to get home to fu- uhum. I mean talk to his mates. Yeah that's it.

"Hmm. So I was right when I said it was stupid." Naruto mused aloud. A really big mistake because he suddenly had a mysteriousheadache that felt like someone was taking a metal pole with spikes in it to his head... And that actually happened to him.

"FINE!! I'LL DO IT JUST STOP!!" He begged his inner demon and was finally released from the horrible experience.

_**'I knew you'd see it my way kit. I just knew it.' **_Oh yes Kyuubi couldn't wait for his talk with his mates. Not at all.

--

**I'll leave it there for now. Thanks for all the reviews and advice. If any ones wondering Naruto's goofy now because Kyuubihelped him with some of his pain and he feels comfortable around him.**

**If anyone has any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them. Just know that even if I want to I can't mqake everybody happy.**

**thanks again - WilDKyuubi .**


End file.
